


Seam Allowance

by lavenderteaspoons



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, I am tired, I will add more tags later, Kravitz is a fashion designer, Multi, Taako is a Model, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderteaspoons/pseuds/lavenderteaspoons
Summary: “How the hell did you get your hands on a genuine wool Mcallister?”The model slid his hands into the pockets and shrugged his shoulders closer, burrowing into the warmth of the coat. He gave a final long shudder, and let out a soft sigh. Kravitz swallowed past the lump in his throat, forcing down a quiet possessive thought about coats and thin torsos wrapped in oversized garments, and then thought about what the model just asked.Part of him wondered how this model could recognize both the brand and make of the coat, and not recognize the designer of the coat. The model was still waiting for an answer, his eyes intent on Kravitz and Kravitz cleared his throat again.“I know a guy,” He said, deciding not to expand on his identity just yet. The model gawked at him, leaning in close.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 134
Kudos: 205





	1. Patterning

Kravitz stared at his assistant, who had her arms crossed over her clipboard with an expectant look on her face. Kravitz blinked a few times, and then said,  
“I’m sorry, what?” Sloane, a tall young woman with sharp grey eyes and long dark hair, sighed and clicked her pen a few times. Kravitz bit the inside of his lip to keep from asking her to stop, instead looking up at the ceiling and silently counting.

“Six of our January models had to cancel, and while we were still able to pick up enough to cover that, two of them are blonde and won’t dye their hair.” She met his gaze, something unreadable behind them. Kravitz sat up a little straighter, his mind flicking over to his vision boards, covered in photos of dark hair and black wool and satin and-

  
“What do you mean they-” He started, cut off with a sharp annoyed sound from Sloane.

  
“They’re elves, Kravitz, if we go anywhere near their hair without their explicit permission they can sue us into the Astral Plane.” Kravitz tongued at his cheek, feeling the sore from where he’d been biting it all evening.

“And you can’t get anyone else?” He said finally, standing up to lean against his workbench, arms crossed. Sloane rolled her eyes.

  
“They came highly recommended from Raven, I thought you’d at least be flexible.” Kravitz caught the annoyance in her tone and sighed through his nose, pinching just between his eyebrows.

  
“Alright. Alright, fine, I can work with that. Give me their headshots, they’re blonde?” Kravitz said. Sloane nodded, making a note on her clipboard.

  
“Yes, they’re twins actually.” she said. Kravitz nodded.

  
“That’s good, it’ll make my job easier.” He pressed his fingers to his temple and rubbed his skin in circles, feeling a headache growing behind his eyes. Sloane clicked her pen, and said,

  
“I’ll be in touch if anything else happens, and I’ll have one of my boys bring you those headshots.”

“Thanks Sloane,” Kravitz said, sinking down into his desk chair as she left. This whole January show was going to kill him, especially if hiccups like this kept up. He stared up at his vision board, his life’s work for the past six months, and briefly wondered for the hundredth time if he’d made the right choice of a career. He glanced at the clock, and groaned softly under his breath. Career regrets would have to wait.

Raven Couture, his brand’s benefactor, was hosting their season opener tonight. With a 30 minute drive home, and an hour to the venue, Kravitz was currently working with a dressing window of 25 minutes. If he didn’t leave now, he’d have to show up in- Kravitz glanced down- A soft sweater, jeans and comfortable loafers.

  
Kravitz stood up, stretched, and started to collect his sketchbook and briefcase, glancing around for the bits and ends that had slowly spread about his studio as he worked. Pencils and papers and fabric swatches all safely stowed, he slid his phone into his pocket and pulled on his coat.

A quick elevator ride later, and he was waving goodbye to the receptionist Hurley, then heading for his car. Luckily for him, most after work traffic had died down, and he was able to make it home with now 30 minutes to dress. He walked past the doorman, a gentle giant of a man named Avi, who smiled and waved as Kravitz passed. Kravitz managed an awkward smile, and stepped onto the elevator.  
Avi was generally pretty nice, Kravitz had never had a bad encounter with him, and he hoped it stayed that way. As kind as he looked, Kravitz knew exactly how hard he could throw a person out the large rotating doors to the building. There had been an incident with some of the folks a few floors down, a domestic abuse case, and Kravtiz had never seen Avi looked so enraged as he had then.

Coming home was probably the best feeling in the world. While Kravitz was a workaholic, and while he loved his job, stepping into his apartment at the end of a long day felt like something special, something private and intimate. He dropped his keys in the bowl on the counter, and shrugged off his coat. Lilith watched him plainly from the couch, meowing quietly as he approached.

  
"Mm, been a good girl?" He asked, mostly to himself as he scratched her head. She mewed again, rubbing up against his hand and yawning widely. "Yeah me too," he said, standing up and moving into the bedroom. She followed, moving past him in the doorway and hopping up onto his bed to curl up and watch as he went through his closet.

  
Kravitz didn’t consider his closet expansive. An outsider might say otherwise, but Kravitz only had the essentials, in his opinion, however extensive that list may be. Enough to put together several outfits for every occasion, in a variety of dark shades.

After pulling on a pair of black slacks that hugged his hips nicely, Kravitz slid through his shirt selection fairly quickly, opting for a simple black button up, and slid a slate grey vest on over that. Choosing a tie was simple, skinny, obviously, and a shade between the black of his shirt and the tone of the vest, just enough to contrast and be mildly noticed. Kravitz pulled out one of his favorite blazers, a dark red maroon color with a slimming fit and thin lapels.

He passed Lilith on his way to the bathroom, who turned her head and mewed after him.  
“Thanks,” He said over his shoulder, and opening his jewelry cabinet to search for the gold earrings Raven had gifted him last Candlenights. They were delicate hoops, one with a single red jewel dangling down into the center and providing a pleasing asymmetry to his look. He went with a gold watch and a thin gold chain just below the watch, then traded out his silver rings for gold.  
After a moment’s consideration in the mirror, he lined his eyes with delicate black wings, slid his hair up into an easy looking half-up half-down array, and solid gold cufflinks into the shirt. After deeming himself stylish enough for an evening at a show, he managed to carefully scarf down a few bites of a leftover sandwich, and dump some food into Lilith’s bowl. She came bumbling into the kitchen at the sound, the bell on her collar tinkling slightly.

  
“Be good,” Kravitz murmured, digging a hand into her fur and petting her a few times. She tucked into her dish, and Kravitz left the apartment.

Avi waved at him on his way out, calling something about a hot date after him, to which Kravitz replied to by tucking his hands in his pockets and smiling a little awkwardly. He knew Avi meant well, but honestly Kravitz just wanted to get through tonight quickly. Networking was not his forte.

The ride to the venue went by fast enough, but he’d only just managed to make it to the venue on time, and was pleased to find the valet service quickly. He handed his keys to the valet, and headed up into the building, past paparazzi clamouring around arriving guests. The lobby of the venue was already full of people, work friends, peers and competitors, benefactors and trustees, popular designers, and few friendly faces. Kravitz scanned the room for a moment, feeling a wave of social anxiety ebbing at his stomach. In a room like this, social faux pas could cause lifetime consequences between business partners, and it was always easier to navigate with a friend.

Finally his eyes caught on Raven, who stood in a sleek black dress, neckline cut low to her navel, and the fabric glistening with tiny rhinestones in the light. She glanced up from her conversation with a white haired corporate suit, met his gaze, and smiled, the lines of her face elegant as she drifted over to embrace him. Kravitz swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling a little bit of his panic from the initial rush fading away.

“Kravitz, darling, I’m so glad you could come.” Raven wrapped her arms delicately around his shoulders, kissing the air next to his cheek. He returned the gesture, and kept a gentle hand on her waist when they parted. The man Raven had been chatting with cleared his throat, but didn’t move from his place in front of her. Raven didn’t spare him a glance.

“Glad I could make it,” Kravitz said, accepting a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. “You look stunning as always, Raven.” Raven had the grace to wave his compliment off, and hooked her arm through his, marking him as her escort for the evening, and turning her gaze back on the suit, who looked politely offended. Kravitz watched their conversation end with something like amusement, with the suit turning on his heel and marching off in the opposite direction and Raven stifling a giggle.

“Business men,” She said, sipping at her champagne. “Always so stiff.” Kravitz nodded in agreement, choosing not to comment on his own experience with business men.  
Raven turned them to survey the room, and leaned up to quietly comment in Kravitz’s ear on who was wearing who, and who he was to avoid that night. Kravitz took careful note, grateful for the guidance from Raven, who seemed to have caught up on this season’s gossip, as well as making likely predictions for the specific brands and couples in attendance.

  
Kravitz’s eyes settled on Barold Bluejeans, wearing a black denim shirt under his blue blazer, and talking politely with the owner of Void. Raven noticed his gaze, and leaned in close to mutter,  
“Lucretia Chronicler, she just made a brand deal with Bluejeans, they’re likely to kick off in the summer.”

“Void and Bluejeans seems an odd pairing,” Kravitz commented. Raven nodded, and finished her glass, reaching for another one from a waiter.

  
“From what I've heard, Barold only met Lucretia through his fiance, Lup Arcan. I’ve worked with Lup a few times, she’s a lovely model, easy to work with, a gem in red,” Raven said, grinning to herself. Kravitz chuckled.

“I hate to remind you, but most of your models are stunning in red,” he said.

  
“Yes, but Lup especially. Hmm, I’ll have to contract her for my Nightmare line, I’ve got some pieces that would just,” Raven made an appreciative sound, and glanced back at the pair when Kravitz gave a quite prompt,  
“You were saying?”

  
“Oh yes, At any rate, Lup mentioned her fiance’s interest in starting something of a line with Void, pairing designs with textures, you know. It will be interesting to watch, I’ll have to ask Barry more about it in our next quarterly.”

“Be sure to let me know, I wouldn’t want to miss out.”

  
“But of course darling, we’ll get coffee and chat about the commoners over les pains aux chocolats.” She winked, and took a long gulp of her champagne. Kraavitz carefully took it from her, well aware of his colleague’s tendency to drink herself slowly sick on show nights.

“Don’t you have a speech to give?” He asked. Raven glanced to the clock by the coat check, and laughed quietly.

  
“Well I suppose I do,” She said, starting towards the microphone set up in front of the large doors that led to the show hall. Kravitz let her go, and took his place near the front of the room, watching the crowd of influencers with carefully schooled disinterest. Raven clapped her hands loudly a few times, then tapped the microphone, waiting for the crowd to quiet. She smiled once they had, and launched into her speech.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for being here tonight. It truly is a gift to see you all well, and even more so to know that you all made an effort to be here. This evening marks the 50th anniversary of my brand Raven Couture,” Quiet applause burst forth from the crowd, and Raven waited gracefully for it to finish, surging ahead with her speech. “We simply would not be here if not for all of your dedicated support, and the reinforcement from a few select individuals. If you’ll allow me, I must give credit where credit is due,” Raven continued on, and Kravitz did his best to pay attention. Raven’s speeches were generally a mix of flashy and graceful, a direct parallel to her fashion styles, and although she spoke with the sharp edge of a motivational speaker, Kravitz knew her well enough it was easy to tune out her gentle words of polite joy.

“To bring my speech to a close, I’d like to toast the new season,” Raven produced a new glass of champagne from somewhere, and raised it up. “To new beginnings, and old friends.” The crowd echoed her quietly, and applauded as they finished.

  
“Well, I wouldn’t want to keep anyone waiting too long,” Raven winked at the crowd, prompting a few polite chuckles. “Without further ado, I present to you Raven Couture’s Spring Line.” The doors behind her swung open, music and lights already flashing in the hall as slowly the crowd filed in. Kravitz waited for Raven, who again tucked her arm into his after schmoozing with more corporate suits, and they headed towards their seats. Someone stepped in front of them, and held out his hand to the designer.

  
“Raven, it’s a pleasure to be here.” Raven, in all her grace, met his eyes with a cool gaze and shook his hand.

  
“John, how lovely to see you,” Kravitz inferred it really wasn’t that lovely, based on the pinched corners of her lips, and the tight grip she held on his bicep.

  
“Likewise, you look beautiful.” John said.

  
“Thank you,” Raven went to continue, but John cut her off.

  
“I’m so looking forward to tonight’s show, I’m sure it will be the talk of the season.”

  
“Thank you, I'm sure it will be. Shall we continue to the hall so we can watch the spectacle?” Raven cut off John’s next statement with a curt nod, and Kravitz led her into the room.

  
“Goodness,” He said under his breath. Raven hummed in agreement.

  
“John Hungarian, he’s been hounding me since November, won’t stop sending voicemails and emails, it’s driving my secretaries wild.” She said, sitting down gently in her seat. Kravitz followed suit.

  
“He’ll get the idea soon enough, find ways to catch your eye indirectly, and then you’ll be denying you ever loathed the man,” Kravitz said. Raven laughed.

  
“Loathe in a strong word,”

  
“You’re a strong woman,” He said. Raven smacked his arm lightly, and the show began.

Raven’s opening piece was a creme fitted jumpsuit, almost melted onto the model’s body, the collar cutting a sharp line across the model’s collarbones, and decorated with crimson crushed silk flowers, gold flecks painted onto the fabric here and there, the music a mix between lofi and pop, but a good sound to walk to, from what Kravitz can tell. The rest of the line is similar, focusing on creme and crimson, with the occasional gold piece or accessory. Raven’s idea of spring is elegant, as usual, with a touch of something more that Kravitz spends the rest of the show trying to put his finger on. A nice feature he noted, was the gender neutrality displayed, skirts on men and suits on women. The first piece that walked out would have looked nice on anyone regardless of their gender, especially having it be so well fit.

Needless to say, the members of the industry in attendance finished the show with polite applause and cheers, a few ducking behind hands to whisper notes to assistants or frantically scribbling down new ideas as the lights slowly came up. Raven stood, and Kravtiz escorted her to the afterparty in the lobby, careful to steer her clear of the waiters roaming with flutes of champagne. Raven easily became caught up in a conversation with Johann, not exactly a designer, but definitely a close friend, who mixed a lot of the music for Raven’s shows.

  
“Thank you again, you always seem to know exactly what tone I want to set for the season,” Raven said, shaking Johann’s hand with the fondness of a proud mother. Johann smiled, his cheeks turning a little red as he stuttered through a grateful statement about her support. Kravitz gave him as warm a smile as he could muster, feeling the day wearing down on his nerves and the headache creeping back behind his eyes. Raven finished up her conversation with Johann, who seemed satisfied enough, and Kravitz let himself be pulled along to the next networking conversation.

Functions like this had always grated at Kravtiz’s nerves, rubbed up against him the wrong way. It was too easy to get lost in fake smiles and vague threats disguised as compliments, too easy to lose your footing and fall. And yet, fashion design was nothing without competition. It was about influence, power through numbers and followers, but it was also about creativity, something Kravitz felt slipped through the cracks all too often. After standing through two more networking sessions with Raven, he ducked to press a kiss to her temple.

  
“Well, I’d best be off, get home before I fall asleep at the wheel.” Raven gave him a teasing frown, leaning a little heavily into his arm.

  
“Already darling? Why didn’t you take a cab?”

  
“It’s easier to drive,” Kravitz shrugged. “Do you have a ride home?” Raven straightened a little, and looked off somewhere directly into the crowd, suddenly playing a coy smile onto her lips.

  
“Oh yes,” She said, her tongue sliding along her lips. Kravitz rolled his eyes.

  
“Well, so long as he’s going to get you home alright,” He said. Raven laughed.

  
“Oh, I’m sure she will,” She said, and turned back to Kravitz, her expression sobering up as she gave him a tender hug.

  
“Do be safe,” She said. Kravitz nodded, squeezing her hands once and leaving her to pursue her ride home.

Slipping out of the lobby was easier than he thought, dodging past a gaggle of reporters hounding around Bluejeans and lucretia, who looked a little amused at her partner’s stumbling through a conversation.

  
Kravitz found the valet stand, tucked back in a quiet corner behind the building, and stepped up to show his ticket. The valet promised to be back promptly, and disappeared into the garage. Kravitz leaned back against the brick wall, tilting his head up and breathing out a long slow breath, feeling the tension behind his eyes ease a little.

His peace was abruptly interceded by an angry voice ringing out in the quiet air, growing loudly as it drew near. It was one of the models, angrily hissing into the phone in elvish, and wearing nothing but a pair of red shorts and a white button up shirt. Kravitz vaguely recognized him as the opener model, as well as one of the full gold ensembles.

  
The man wobbled a little in his heels, and then stopped, kicking them off and hooking his fingers around the heels. He continued to angrily yell for a moment, and then hung up, slouching back against the wall and shivering almost violently for a moment. Kravitz felt his heart up in his face for a moment, taking in the beautiful man in front of him, cold and angry or no, and quickly looked away.  
The man put his phone to his ear again, sighing angrily as he waited for whoever he was calling to answer.

  
“Hey Lulu, are you still in the city?” Kravitz could hear every word, and distantly realized at some point the model had paced closer, only a few feet away. Kravitz looked away, trying not to eavesdrop. “Yeah, look, I need- no, you’re where? Yeah, Barry was gonna- He’s a dick, said he’s gonna stay longer. No, yeah, that tracks. Ok. No, don’t worry about me, I can take care of myself. Yeah, gonna hitch a ride back to the hotel. Ok. Be safe, love you Lu,” The model hung up, and glanced over at kravitz, offering an odd smile.

  
“Sorry,” he said. Kravitz shrugged, stuffing his hand into his pockets.

  
“It’s none of my business,” He said. The model stared at him, considering.

  
“Thanks,” He said. Kravitz nodded. The model was pretty, that was for sure. Blonde curls down to his waist, sharp ears tucked back against his head, and legs that went on for days. Kravitz drew his gaze out to the city, huffing out a breath and watching it cloud out, trying not to think too much about those legs, and definitely not wrapped around something.

  
“So, are you a reporter or something?” The model said suddenly, Kravitz startled, finding that the model had relocated, only about a foot away now. His lips were a darker color, not from makeup but from the cold. Kravitz stared at them for what was probably a little too long, and then glanced down instead. The model let out a breath, and shoved his hands under his arms.

  
“Or something,” Kravitz said, not wanting to draw the conversation towards his work. Apparently, the model had other plans.

  
“Something like what?” He asked, a smirk on his lips, and his eyes sharply focused on Kravitz’s. Kravitz huffed a laugh, and stuffed his hands into his pockets, choosing to ignore the burning just below his cheekbones.

  
“Just a designer, lucky enough to be invited tonight,” He shrugged. The model grinned.

  
“You enjoy the show?” The way he said it implied that he’d said it before in an entirely different context, and Kravitz tried not to think too hard about that. Instead he cleared his throat and smiled.

  
“Of course. Raven’s designs are always good, it’s a pleasurable experience.” The model shivered a little, and Kravitz couldn't tell if it was because of what he’d said, or the cold.

  
“Oh, absolutely. And Raven herself is a sweetheart, always checking on the models before and after the shows.” The model grinned slyly.

  
“Raven is one of the kinder designers.” Kravitz said. The model nodded, pushing another harsh breath through his lips.

  
“Yeah, I love working shows with her,” His words came out a little odd, shaky and broken, and Kravitz realized it was because the model was shivering so much. Kravitz frowned, wondering if the model had a coat inside, or if his ride was going to show up soon. Those shorts couldn’t provide any warmth, and the shirt… well, silk isn’t known for its warmth. Kravitz decided to keep moving the conversation.

“When did we start working with her?”

  
“Mm.. maybe four or five years ago? Usually I model with my sister, but she couldn’t be here for the show.” The model was truly shivering now, his shoulders just barely shaking.

  
“That’s a shame, I'm sure she would have enjoyed herself.” Kravitz said, checking his watch discreetly. How long did it take to fetch a car?

  
“Natch,” The word slipped out, and the model closed his eyes, and shuddered violently for a second. Kravitz cleared his throat, unsure as to why he was about to offer what he was going to offer.

  
“Pardon the intrusion, I couldn’t help but overhear, do you have a ride back to your hotel?” The model opened his eyes and sent a flirty smile at Kravitz.

  
“Why? You wanna take me home with you, Mr. Designer?” His voice lilted into a sweet tone, and he leaned in a little bit. Kravitz laughed, feeling a little awkward in both social interaction and somewhere just below his hips.

  
“I mean. I could drive you back to your hotel. All the models are at the Sheraton right?” The model straightened, shivering again.

  
“Yeah,” He said softly. He considered Kravitz for a moment. “Sure. I’d love a ride back. Thanks.”

  
“Of course,” Kravitz said out of habit, and winced a little. The model didn’t seem to notice the awkward phrase, so he continued. “The valet’s retrieving my car, I'm sure he won't be long now.” The model nodded, and Kravitz took a moment to eye the shivers running through the model’s arms and torso, his bare feet against the cold grown turning red around his toes. His face was flushed, nose and ears tipped with soft red. He looked cold. Kravitz felt cold looking at him.

  
Without thinking,Kravitz unbuttoned his coat, and held it out to the model. The model stared at him in confusion, and Kravitz cleared his throat.

  
“You look cold,” He said softly. The model nodded, and took the coat, eyes catching the label before he slid it on. He hummed in contentment, and then with a tone of quiet awe,

  
“How the hell did you get your hands on a genuine wool Mcallister?” The model slid his hands into the pockets and shrugged his shoulders closer, burrowing into the warmth of the coat. He gave a final long shudder, and let out a soft sigh. Kravitz swallowed past the lump in his throat, forcing down a quiet possessive thought about coats and thin torsos wrapped in oversized garments, and then thought about what the model just asked.

  
Part of him wondered how this model could recognize both the brand and make of the coat, and not recognize the designer of the coat. The model was still waiting for an answer, his eyes intent on Kravitz and Kravitz cleared his throat again.

  
“I know a guy,” He said, deciding not to expand on his identity just yet. The model gawked at him, leaning in close.

  
“You gotta get me this guy’s information, I’ve been trying to get a coat like this for two years, everytime I go to pick one up they’ve run out of stock, and they never stock more than ten at a time.” The model said, frustration clear on his face as he spoke. Kravitz had to chuckle a little.

  
“I’ll be sure to ask him for you,” Kravitz made a mental note to have Sloane send a coat to Raven’s casting director, and make sure it got to… whoever this was.

  
“Thanks man,” The model leaned back against the wall. “Damn,” He said after a quiet moment, his voice soft and genuine. “McAllister doesn’t fuck around, huh?”

  
“No,” Kravitz said quietly. “He doesn’t.”

Eventually the valet pulled up in Kravitz’s car, deftly tossing him the keys and scurrying back towards the valet booth. Kravitz unlocked the car, and opened the passenger seat, holding an arm out towards the model, who rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

“What a gentleman,” He teased.

  
“Of course,” Kravitz said, returning the tease with a soft grin, and closing the door. Kravits slid into the driver’s seat, and turned the key. The engine purred to life, and the model’s hand gripped the handle on the door, a shaky laugh spilling out of his lips.

  
“Whoa,” he said softly, still laughing as he met Kravtiz’s eyes. “Cougar of a car,” He said.

  
“Mm,” Kravitz agreed, peeling out of the venue and heading back towards the city. “It’s a nice car,” He said. The model scoffed.

  
“A nice car,” He mimicked, crossing his legs, which, Kravitz noticed, where very bare, especially since the long coat hid the tiny shorts from early. Kravitz turned his eyes to the road, and turned up the heat, hitting a button to activate the seat warmers. The model made a soft noise of appreciating, and melted into the seat as Kravitz drove.

  
They travelled in general silence for a bit. The model shifted the coat so it draped over his legs instead, pulling them up to curl against his chest.

  
“Hey, thanks again,” The model sounded tired, and Kravitz looked over to see him with his eyes half shut. “Lulu wasn’t gonna be able to come get me, and Sazed was-” The model cut himself off, and shook his head. “I wasn't sure if I was gonna have to walk.” His words slurred together a little, and his head lolled.

  
“It’s no problem. On my way home, really.” Kravitz said. The model smiled, sleepy and sweet.

  
“Good.” He said. Kravitz nodded, and kept driving.

  
Kravitz pulled up to the hotel, and parked just outside the front revolving doors. The model took in a long breath, and sat up, rubbing at his face a little. He straightened out the coat, and handed it to Kravitz.

  
“Thanks for the coat, and the ride. I owe you one,” He said, blinking his eyes rapidly.

  
“Of course,” Kravitz said again. “Have a good night.” The elf grinned, and stepped out of the car. He closed the door, and Kravitz sighed, feeling his energy drain away as the overhead lights dimmed some.

  
He turned the ignition again, and startled when the driver’s side window received a harsh knock. Quickly, he rolled it down, and came face to face with the elf.  
“What's your name thug? I gotta be able to credit my knight with a wool McAllister.” Kravitz started, and laughed a little.

  
“Kravitz,” he said softly. The model nodded, and before Kravitz could even say anything the model dropped a quick kiss to his cheek, and left with a cheeky grin.  
“Thanks,” he called, spinning as he walked backwards. “And hey, tell your friends that the hot model at Raven’s show was Taako!”

  
Kravitz drove home in something of a trance, feeling the elf’s lips against his cheekbone and smelling the soft floral perfume he’d been wearing, thinking about long tan legs sliding together under his black wool coat.


	2. Blind Stitching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fittings, flirting, and fashion.

A few weeks after Raven’s show Kravitz almost choked on his coffee when Sloane’s assistant Brad slid the headshots of the blonde models onto his workbench. He set the drink down carefully, and pulled the photos closer to him. Taako’s face smiled up at him from one of them, the other a photo of a woman who looked very similar to Taako, with softer eyes and a more smirk than a smile. 

“These are the blonde models for January,” Brad said, shuffling through a few more papers and setting down measurement sheets. “If there’s a problem, or you need to meet with them before their fittings just call Sloane.” 

“Thank you Brad. Tell Sloane I said thank you as well,” Kravitz said, giving the man a friendly smile. Brad smiled back.

“No problem sir,” He turned on his heel and left Kravitz with a distraction on his work bench and a warm feeling in his gut. He takes a moment to himself before even approaching his workbench, walking out to the breakroom and making himself a mug of warm tea, sipping at it slowly until he feels like his heart has stopped trying to beat itself out of his chest.   
When he does approach his workbench again, he takes a seat, and pulls the packet of information paperclipped behind each photo, memorizing the basics, names, ages, waist measurements, and height. With that information, the packets go into his file rack on the desk behind him, and the headshots are tacked up on his inspo wall, behind sketches and swatches and prints that Kravtiz allows himself to take the time to curate. When he’s done he feels like both headshots flow cohesively into the overall vibe, (a word that his receptionist Hurley had taken to saying recently,) and somehow didn’t distract from the vision as a whole.

Unfortunately for Kravitz, that meant that Taako’s face was almost always in view, even across the room at the bank of sewing machines, his teasing grin with just enough tooth to be flirty taunting him. Kravitz found himself staring absently at the board, specifically at Taako and the tiny gap between his front teeth, and had more than once had to mentally snap himself out of it. He had plenty of other things to focus on, and Taako would be coming in for fittings eventually, which meant they’d cross paths at some point, so staring at a photo of Taako like a creep wouldn’t do Kravitz any good. 

To the first of the aforementioned fittings, Taako showed up late, which wasn’t very professional, but Kravitz couldn’t bring himself to be terribly bothered by it. The light bruising across Taako’s face was more than an excuse, to the point that Kravitz actually stared at the elf in shock when he first walked into the studio, following a determined looking Sloane. 

“He’s here,” she said a little sharply. Kravitz looked up, giving her what he hoped was a calming smile. She bit her lip and took a slow breath. 

“Thank you, Sloane. Will you go grab rack B? And the heels tucked into Taako’s box?” Sloane nodded, and set her clipboard down on the desk, turning on her heel to walk towards the rack closets.

“Oh, hey Kravitz, it tracks that you’d be here.” Taako slid onto the edge of Kravitz’s desk, a flirty grin on his face. “So you work for McAllister huh? Is he your ‘guy’?” The elf waggled his eyebrows. He was wearing simple black leggings and a droopy grey sweater, his hair down and face free of makeup, leaving the purple and brown marks across his cheekbones in view of the bright lights. Kravitz couldn’t bring himself to even respond to the flirty quips, still staring at the patterns that looked like fingers at the right angle. 

“Yes,” Kravitz said. “Are you okay?” Taako gave him a confused look, and after a long moment of Kravitz saying nothing and Taako staring back, Taako suddenly laughed. 

“Oh this?” He gestured to his face. “Yeah, no that should be gone by the show date, just tripped and fell into a table a few days ago.” He readjusted his grip on his bag, and looked around the studio space. “Nice place, makes sense you’d have such a nice car.” Kravitz snapped out of it, stopped thinking about how many scenarios the bruises could actually be from, and stood up. Whatever it was, it wasn’t his business unless Taako made it his business. 

“No, yeah, don’t worry, even if the bruises are still there I’m sure we can cover them up with makeup.” He held out his hand. Taako took it, a flirty smile across his face. 

“Oh, natch. You won’t even be able to see these on show night,” Taako said. 

“Wonderful,” Kravitz said, letting go of Taako’s hand and tucking his own into his pockets. 

“How are you?” He asked, again ignoring the slight burn behind his cheeks. Taako scoffed and flapped a hand. 

“Oh, you know. Just working. Got a gig with Bluejeans after this, my sister’s screwing the guy, so getting that job was easy.” Taako shrugged. 

“There’s got to be some kind of violation of terms in there,” Kravitz teased, leaning back against his desk. Taako laughed. 

“Probably. Although I would’ve gotten the job even if Lup and Barry weren't screwing around, I don't rely on networking as a money maker."

"I certainly hope not," Kravitz chuckled. Sloane cleared her throat, standing somewhat awkwardly to the side with a new clipboard. Kravitz jumped, realizing how close he was standing to Taako, and stepped back.

“Right, I’m looking forward to working with you,” Kravitz said, clearing his throat. “Please, uh, this way.” He led Taako over towards the fitting rooms, thanking Sloane when she dropped off the rack and the shoes, and took a seat by the door, her clipboard back in hand and a pen poised to write.

“Sloane will be taking notes, so if anything is pinching wrong or digs in where it shouldn’t, just let us know.” Kravitz turned to the rack, pushing everything behind the name tag labelled Taako towards one side of the rack. 

“Let’s start with one of the sectionals,” Kravitz said, mostly for Sloane’s benefit as he tugged out a skirt and shirt, carefully smoothing the ruffles down and hanging the items on some hooks next to the mirrors. Taako set his bag down by the door, and slid his sweater over his head, stripping out of his leggings and stepping up to the podium. Kravitz managed to keep his expression professional as he glanced over Taako, who winked at him from the podium. Kravitz felt his cheeks burn, and he cleared his throat, and pulled the shirt off the hangar. 

“Here, this one buttons up the front, the buttons are hidden behind the placket,” He explained, watching Taako carefully pull it on and start buttoning it up. After it was buttoned and the collar was smoothed, Kravitz held the skirt out to Taako, who started to climb into it. 

“Oh, no,” Kravitz stopped him with a gentle hand on his wrist. “There’s a clasp, it’s a wrap skirt,” Taako made a soft sound of understanding, quickly finding the closure and wrapping the skirt around his waist. Kravitz held out the heels next, allowing Taako to balance on his shoulder as he slipped them on, ignoring the warmth of Taako’s hands through his button up. When Taako was completely dressed, Kravitz took a step back, looking at everything critically. Taako took a moment to twist in the mirror, admiring the flow of the skirt over his hips, and the way his leg slid out into the light from the slit.   
“Sick,” He said, grinning at Kravitz. Kravitz hummed in agreement, and reached forward to pinch some fabric at the waistband. 

“Does this feel loose at all?” Kravitz adjusted his grip, coming to stand close to the podium and looking over in the mirror to judge how much fabric he should take from the waistband.   
“A little, could probably take it in a little, I think my waist went down a little, forgot to double check those measurements in Raven’s system.” Taako said, biting at his lip. Kravitz let go of the fabric and retrieved a small pin cushion from the cupboard near the door. Undoing a few safety pins, he reached up to the waistband and pinched the fabric again, tugging gently.   
“How’s this?” he prompted, glancing up at Taako. Taako wiggled his hips a little, and grinned. 

“Yeah, that’s better.”

“Wonderful,” Kravitz said, mostly to himself as he slid the pin in. He closed it, and stepped back, glancing to the mirror to check how it looked. 

“Sloane,” He prompted. 

“Take 2 inches from the beetle shell skirt waistband and move the strap’s buttons to match?” She said, pen moving quickly across her paper. Kravitz nodded. 

“Yes, we’ll have to make sure the straps are hitting correctly, maybe let’s just move the buttons to tighten the strap. We’ll have him try it again at his next fitting.” Sloane made another note. 

“How’s the shirt?” Kravitz asked. Taako squinted at himself in the mirror, straightening out into a model’s pose. 

“It’s fine, fits great. These are beetle shells?” He asked, smoothing his hands over the skirt’s intense beadwork. 

“Yes, I believe my shop worker Dani sewed them on.”

“Hand-sewed?” Taako’s eyebrows shot upwards. Kravitz chuckled. 

“Yes, it’s rather expensive to buy pre-beaded fabric, especially when the beads are beetle shells.” Kravitz stood back to give Taako one last once-over. 

“Hachi machi,” Taako mumbled under his breath, his hands stilling on his hips and his torso turning to admire the light reflecting off the shells. “This is just a sectional?”

“Yes,” Kravitz said. 

“Damn, if this is a section piece, what’s the opener?” Taako met eyes with Kravitz, who glanced to Sloane and then back to Taako. Kravitz grinned. 

“We’ll try that one last,” he decided. Taako’s jaw dropped, and he pointed a finger at Kravitz. 

“You’re mean,” He said, turning to Sloane. “He's mean,” he said again. 

“I’m well aware,” she said, giving him a sly grin. Taako groaned. 

“This industry is cruel,” he said, undoing the wrap skirt as Kravitz began to search through the racks again.

“I know, it must be so horrible that you have to wear such beautiful things,” Kravitz said, turning to trade Taako’s outstretched hangers for a three piece suit, feathers sewn into a few of the seams and decorating the shoulders. 

“The life of a model is a thankless one,” Taako sighed dramatically, and started to put on the suit. 

Over the course of the fitting, Kravitz learned a few things. For example, Taako had freckles scattered over his body, one on his shoulder blade, several sprinkled across his shoulders, and several more placed individually down his back and up his torso. Taako’s hair was just as soft as it looked, perhaps even softer. And Taako’s eyes were pale blue, almost grey, with a certain hardness that didn’t leave, as much as he joked and smiled. 

Kravitz tried not to think about how much information he’d suddenly learned from the elf in just under an hour, instead trying to focus on pinning the waistband of yet another skirt which somehow didn’t fit Taako despite having his measurements on file. 

The entire session had progressed with Kravitz and Taako trading quips charged with sexual tension occasionally interrupted by Sloane to clarify a fitting note. Kravitz felt a little bad for her, and had definitely caught her exasperated glances several times. Thankfully, they were almost done, with just the opener piece to try. 

Kravitz was doing his best to avoid thinking about Taako’s legs, especially in heels, difficult as it was, and sent Sloane to fetch the opener piece. 

“If you thought the beetle skirt was cool, I’m sure you’ll have good things to say about this piece,” Kravtiz said, winding his measuring tape around his neck and tugging on his sleeves a little. Taako popped his hip out, and crossed his arms, and Kravtiz had to force himself to keep his gaze on Taako’s. 

“Oh, finally. I was wondering-” Kravitz took a vicious pleasure in watching the way Taako’s jaw dropped when she wheeled the mannequin inside. 

“You’re putting me in wings?” He screeched, hands on his face, and his eyes flicking between Sloane and Kravitz. 

“You and your sister are the only blonde models in the show, so you get to open and close the show. This is one of the openers,” Sloane said. Kravitz smiled as he watched Taako reach out to stroke over the inky feathers. 

“Holy shit,” He said to himself. “This is better than Victoria’s Secret.”

“Well, let’s not go counting chickens,” Kravitz said, a sly grin on his face as he lifted the wings and started strapping Taako into the harness. He pointedly decided not to react to the way Taako shivered when his finger brushed his skin.

"How's that feeling?" He asked, glancing up at Taako, who was staring down at him with a very unconcealed look of lust on his face. 

"Good," he said quietly. Taako stood on the podium again, turning slowly to avoid whacking Kravitz in the face. 

“Oh my God,” He said quietly. "Oh my god, McAllister is a master," he mumbled. Sloane gave Kravitz a confused look, which Kravitz ignored.  
“Mm, not too heavy then?” he said. Taako took a step forward, and a step backward.

“I mean, obviously I’m not gonna wear them for the whole show, but an up and down walk will be fine,” he said after a long moment. “Holy shit.”

“Good, glad you like them,” Kravitz said, jujing up a few loose feathers in the back. “There’s a clothing piece to go with it, but we wanted to make sure the wings would fit you first, so you’ll try that at the next fitting.” 

As fate would have it, Kravitz didn’t see Taako until the January show. His schedule kept him busy, and as meetings coincided with fittings, he delegated to Sloane. She assured him that things were looking great for both twins, and that she was confident he’d like the looks. Under normal circumstances, Kravitz would have insisted on seeing the finished looks at least once, but as Sloane was quick to remind him, meeting with Raven, brand associates, and sponsors took priority in most cases. So when the show did arrive, Kravitz had nearly forgotten entirely about Taako’s involvement, and didn’t remember until he ran head first into the elf. 

Kravitz had been awake since 4 am, and had lost track of how much coffee he had downed to keep up with the arising problems. It was two hours to show, and already he had a team of shop workers and assistants overlooking final fittings, double checking outfits and models, and in general helping to manage the chaos. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this stressed, moving about the room with a determined quickness to instruct hairdressers and makeup artists. Given all the hustle and bustle of the room, Kravitz did a double take when Taako walked straight into him, quite literally. Kravitz swore quietly under his breath, reaching his hands out to steady the man by his elbows, and looked up to find Taako’s surprised face. The tension melted from his brow, and a soft grin colored his cheeks. 

Kravitz took a moment to appreciate the dark eyeshadow swept onto Taako’s eyelids, the sharp liner and deep red lips. He looked amazing, and Kravitz had to gather his thoughts and try and understand what Taako was saying. 

“Hey, imagine running into you here, whatchu doing here?” The elf said, posture relaxing and lips curling up into a flirty smile.  
“Taako, we need to finish-” A makeup artist tried to get Taako’s attention. Taako rudely shrugged him off. 

“Shut up, I'm talking to this nice-looking man here,” Taako waved a hand. The makeup artist groaned, and walked away.  
“That wasn’t very professional of you,” Kravitz commented.

“No, but she wanted to use that yellow hair gel. Do you know what color that will turn my hair? It’ll turn green!” Taako’s voice pitched up, almost a screech as he started to get upset. “I already had people and casting directors nagging me about dying it, and it’s my hair, no I won’t be dying it or putting product in it that will mess with the tone, I’m not fucking it up like that-” Kravitz squeezed Taako’s shoulder, and cleared his throat. 

“You’re an elf right?” He said, feeling the stress wearing behind his eyes. Taako looked confused.  
“Yeah, so what?”

“So you know that legally she can’t do shit to your hair if you don’t want it?”

“Well yeah-”

“That includes any form of product, “ Kravitz said tiredly. Taako’s face lit up, and Kravitz’ heart flipped. 

“Fantastic, hey, let me know what you think of the show, finally getting to model for Mcallister, maybe I’ll come find you and we can talk about that guy you know,” He grinned, and turned on his heel to stalk back to his makeup station. Kravitz groaned in a mixture of exhaustion and fondness under his breath, and went to go find Sloane. 

Sloane directed him to, “Go drink some fucking water and put your suit on,” and Kravitz figured it would be easier to just let her boss him around instead of contradicting her when she was wearing her red pumps. He slipped into a private dressing room in the back of the green room, and took a moment to lean against the door and appreciate the quiet. Sloane had been kind enough to leave him a suit, a sleek maroon number that he’d made himself, and a bottle of water. He changed quickly, and started on making his hair more presentable, sliding some eyeliner across his eyes when he finished.  
Someone knocked quietly at the door and after Kravitz called out for them to enter, Sloane stepped inside, clipboard in hand.

“We’ve got to get you to the lobby, it’s 30 minutes to show,” 

“Right,” Kravitz said, trying to ignore the way his stomach twisted. “Thank you,” He straightened his tie, and Sloane smiled, and smoothed down his lapel.   
“Remember to breathe. Also we’ve everyone gathered for preshow,” 

“You’re a lifesaver,” He said, dropping a friendly kiss to her temple, and together they headed out into the main prep area. True to her word, everyone stood around talking and laughing, or curling hair or applying powders. Kravitz caught sight of Taako’s curls amongst the sea of dark hair texture, next to his sister, Lup. Kravitz forced himself to look away and begin to talk. 

“Thank you to everyone who’s here tonight, you're making my dream a reality. You’re all invited to the after party, and remember to drink water. I’d prefer to avoid any mishaps on the runway tonight. Remember that when you represent my brand you’re also representing Raven Couture, as she is one of my main benefactors, and if you choose to attend tonight you’ll be rubbing shoulders with some of the most recognized designers in the country. Act accordingly. Have a good evening everyone, thank you,” 

Kravitz generally kept his preshow’s short, and strict. As he stepped back to answer a question from another assistant, he caught eyes with Taako, who looked shocked out of his mind at Kravitz. Kravitz offered him a soft smile, and then Sloane was tugging him away towards the lobby.


	3. Popped Seams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catwalks, call outs, and catalysts.

Kravitz made his way into the lobby, allowing Sloane to usher him over to Raven, who stood surrounded by donors and sponsors, charming her way into their pockets. Kravitz greeted her with a kiss to the cheek, and gave the group a smile.

“Thank you for coming,” He said, letting Raven crowd up against his side in an affectionate way. “I’m glad you all could make it,”

“I trust we’ll all be impressed with your work tonight?” John Hungarian spoke, surprising Kravitz, who hadn’t noticed him in the group before.  
“Of course,” he said. “Mcallister has been working diligently on this for several months."

"I'm sure," John continued. "Are you worried about any mishaps tonight? I heard that you had to scramble for some last minute models," Kravitz bit the inside of his cheek hard to keep from scowling.  
"I'm sure I have no idea what you're implying, and I'd have full confidence that tonight will run smoothly," he said. John smiled.  
"Of course. It's good to see that you're moving up in the world."

"Thank you," Kravitz forced his face into a pleasant expression. "Gentlemen, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to make my rounds and then a speech,” Kravitz gave the men a curt nod, and then kissed Raven’s cheek.  
“Your problem,” he said under his breath, and winked back at her as she glared after him.

As he walked away from the group, he took a moment to settle himself. John Hungarian was becoming more of a brand, choosing to consume other smaller brands under a large corporate she'll rather than build one himself. It was something Kravitz had only seen a few times, and he was going to avoid it as best he could.

Across the lobby floor, he spotted Barold Bluejeans and Lucretia Chronicler, and approached, greeting them both with a handshake and a smile.  
“Barold, Luce, a pleasure to see you both here,” Kravitz said.  
“Stop calling me Barold,” Barry teased. “Makes me sound old,”  
“When pigs fly,” Kravitz said. Barry rolled his eyes.

“I’m excited for your lineup,” Lucretia said, hip checking Barry. “Raven Couture always sets the precedent for the season, and you somehow always manage to compliment her style in an elegant way. I’m sure we’ll see some of your looks in stores soon,” Kravitz smiled.  
“Thank you, I hope so as well. You’re too kind."  
"Of course," Lucretia smiled.

"I'm honestly just excited to see what you've put my fiance in," Barry admitted. "Goth isn't exactly her style, but I'm sure she'll pull it off,"  
"She's going to blow you away," Kravitz assured them. "We should all get drinks sometime, it's good to see you both. Let me know if you need anything, I've got to go see a few more people before the show starts.”

"Sure thing, shoot me a text when you're free," Barry said. Lucretia nodded, and Kravitz left them to it.  
Kravitz continued in this fashion, doing his best to greet everyone he knew and introduce himself to those he didn’t, until finally he found himself giving a warm speech to the attendees. He finished with a simple,  
"I'm proud to present to you all Mcallister's Spring Line." Polite applause filled the room and the showroom doors open. Raven slid up next to him, looping her arm through his and smiling.

“You’re shaping up to be quite the host, are you sure fashion is the business for you?” she said lightly.  
“Event hosting is another can of worms I’d rather not open,” Kravitz assured her.

"I'm sure you'd handle it with an impressive amount of grace."  
"Don't place any bets," Kravitz said. They took their seats at the front of the catwalk, a couple of rows back, and settled in.

"This will be interesting," Raven teased. "Given how similar our brands are, let's hope there's some originality in there somewhere."  
"Only a little," Kravitz snuck her a quick grin, and sat back in his seat.

The house lights dimmed as a slow beat picked up, something easy to walk to and slowly building to a drop. Stage lights flashed into life, strobing for a brief moment before centering on Taako, clad in plaid cuffed slacks, a harness crisscrossing his chest under a long sleeve mesh top, chunky platform boots and blonde hair flowing free and wild around his shoulders. Kravitz couldn’t breathe for a long moment, taking in the sight before him, and then Taako started walking.

Captivated, Kravitz let his gaze trail up and down Taako’s body as he stalked the length of the catwalk, dropping his weight onto his hip when he stopped at the end. Taako spotted for the cameras, smirking just a little, and for a moment catching sight of Kravitz. Kravitz raised his eyebrows, to which Taako raised one of his own, and then turned, heading back down the stage. Kravitz took a long breath, and let it out slowly. Raven covered her giggle with her hand.

“Taako’s a handful, huh?” she whispered. Kravitz scoffed.  
“Handful is an understatement,” he shook his head slowly. “He’s his own event.”

"I'll say. His sister is almost as bad as him," she said.  
"I've never met her," Kravitz admitted.

"One of your own models?" Raven sounded a little shocked.  
"Last minute adjustments," Kravitz said.

"Mm. What happened to the wings?" She asked. Kravitz winced.

"We had to move the wings to end of show, wasn't working out with Lup's quick change." He said.

"Good call," Raven said. Kravitz nodded, and took a deep breath to settle his nerves. 

Kravitz kept his eyes on the stage as the less memorable models filed out, wincing whenever he caught a flaw in a garment. Raven didn’t seem to notice, and often Kravitz found her squeezing his hand in silent support. The first section went smoothly enough, and the lights changed as the music slipped into a remix of something classical

“It’s going really well,” Raven whispered as Lup stepped onto the stage in a deep plum rococo gown with the front half of the skirts cut away to reveal shredded black denim shorts.  
“So far, here’s hoping they can all keep their footing.” Kravitz muttered. Lup turned, and walked gracefully back off the stage, trading her spot with another young woman in a similar gown. Kravitz let out a long breath, and Raven squeezed his hand again.

“Nice use of lace there,” She commented. Kravitz did his best to ignore the surge of pride in his chest at her praise, and kept his gaze on the catwalk.  
The rest of the show followed smoothly, sections transitioning into each other until Kravitz recognized the slow beat as the closing number.

The stage went dark, and there was a quick movement by the back of the stage before a spotlight clicked on, focused on the posed figure. Tall and thin, ethereal with long pale hair, and inky black feathers spilling onto the floor.

As Taako strutted out in his wings, Kravitz’ mind went blank. Dressed in flowing grey chiffon, dark wings sprouting from his back with a golden ethereal crown balanced on his head, Taako could kill him and Kravitz would thank him for it. Raven squeezed his hand again.

“Stunning,” she said. All Kravitz could think to do was nod. The moment Taako’s eyes met his, Kravitz felt his breath catch in his throat. Taako’s eyes looked silver under the lights and in contrast to the dark wings behind him they almost glowed. Taako winked, and then he was gone. The show came to an end, and the house lights slowly raised.

“You did it,” Raven sang next to him. “Congratulations, I’m so proud of you.” she pressed a kiss to his cheek and stood up.  
“Thanks for your support.” He pulled her into a brief hug, something reserved for special occasions, and then let her hold him for a moment longer.

The patrons all filed back into the lobby for a brief after party, mingling with the models and crew members and enjoying themselves. Still on his first drink, Kravitz wasn’t sure he’d be able to finish it all, given the number of attendees who caught a moment to congratulate him and comment on his work. Kravitz had received compliment upon compliment and was doing his best not to beam with relief at the show’s success. And although his place in this momentary spotlight was nice, he could feel his energy slipping away with every new handshake, every smile and nod.

Stepping into the empty bathroom felt like stepping into a cloud, the quiet wrapping around him like a soothing blanket, and clearing his mind for a moment. He washed his hands, just to feel the cool water flow over his skin, and then dried them slowly. Readjusting his hair, Kravitz closed his eyes, enjoying the quiet and cool air. His respite didn’t last long.

The bathroom door swung open, and the sounds of the lobby filtered into the air for a moment as Taako stepped into the room, his heels clicking loudly against the tile as the door swung shut. His eyes met Kravitz’s in the mirror, and determination mixed with something else flickered across his face. Kravitz kept his gaze coolly on Taako’s as the elf stepped closer, his pace even and measured as he pressed up behind Kravitz, hands coming to rest on the counter on either side of Kravitz’s hips.

Kravitz took a moment to appreciate the view of Taako’s butt squeezed into a tight red dress in the opposite mirror, and the long golden curls that came to rest against his lower back. Taako pressed his hips into Kravitz’s for just a moment, and then backed up a little, giving Kravitz room to turn around.

Then Taako was pressing even closer, and although he was still shorter than Kravitz in heels, he still managed to back Kravitz up so he was pressed tightly against the counter. Kravitz’s hands naturally fell to Taako’s waist as Taako leaned up in close, his sharply lined eyes narrowing.

After a long quiet moment, Taako wet his stained lips and said,  
“You know a guy,”

Kravitz raised an eyebrow. Taako groaned and dropped his head onto Kravitz’s shoulder. “You know a guy, and you’re just a small designer, happy to be here, happy to be invited.” He said, moving his hands to grip Kravtiz’s lapels, fingers tense and just slightly trembling.

“I wasn’t lying,” Kravitz said. Taako made a disgruntled noise, looking up to pout at Kravitz.

“Except you were, because you made that fucking coat, and I made a complete fanboy of myself while you drove me home in your fancy ass car with seat warmers and an engine that purrs like a cougar,” Taako said, jabbing a finger into Kravitz’s chest. “And then I went a whole fitting just flirting with you like I had any idea who you were,” He groaned. Kravitz bit back a smile.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Taako said, leaning forward again to rest his face against Kravitz’s neck. Kravitz chuckled despite himself, and gently squeezed at Taako’s waist, trying to ignore the feeling of warm breath on his neck.

“If it’s any consolation, I feel just as embarrassed.” Taako frowned.

“What do you mean?” His words were a little muffled, his hands going limp against Kravitz’s chest. Kravitz slid his hands up Taako’s back in a gentle embrace, enjoying the gentle purrs he was coaxing out of Taako.

“My casting director dropped your photo onto my desk the morning after Raven’s function, and I’ve had to look at your gorgeous face everyday for the past three weeks.” Kravitz said. Taako choked on a laugh.

“If you’re so infatuated with my beauty, which let’s be real it's pretty easy to be,” Taako leaned in closer, his lips now pressed against the skin just above Kravitz’s collar. “How come you never told me who you are?” Kravitz chuckled a little, mostly to avoid groaning at the feeling of Taako’s lips on his skin. Taako continued, his hand sliding just under Kravtiz’s suit jacket.

“I went for weeks thinking ‘hell yeah, I landed a job with McAllister, maybe I’ll meet the guy and convince him to give me a coat.’ Weeks thinking, ‘hell, I’d suck his dick for a coat like that,’ and the guy never shows up to any of my fittings and I’m starting to think that maybe he just doesn’t fucking exist, only everyone was talking about how strict he is with precision, and with the hair and makeup, and then I ran into you backstage and you looked exhausted and I was gonna ask and then you left and,”

Taako groaned again, breathing heavily after the long winded sentence, something low and pained, and Kravitz felt pleasure coil around the base of his spine at the sound. He shifted his hips slightly, receiving a gentle roll of Taako’s against his own.

“You walked out in that fucking suit with that fucking hair and I just-” Taako made a soft whine in his throat, and puffed a breath out against Kravitz’s neck again. Kravitz just managed to suppress a shiver, his fingers tensing on Taako’s spine. Taako sighed quietly.

“Fuck,” he said, turning his face to press it into Kravitz’s jacket.  
“You ok?” Kravitz asked, his hand moving to rub against Taako’s lower back. Taako nodded, his hips shifting again, and Kravitz bit his lip to muffle another grunt. Either Taako was entirely drunk and unaware of what he was doing to Kravitz, or he was fully aware and just grinding against Kravitz like a pole.

“Just a little tipsy,” Taako mumbled. Kravtiz hummed in response. “But seriously, how come I didn’t get the formal introduction until now?” He said. Kravitz took a moment to collect his thoughts from the very pretty legs he could see in the far mirror, and formulate an answer.

“I keep a pretty busy schedule. Things kept coming up, and then tonight I realized that I never told you who I actually was,” Taako shifted, and Kravitz was again hyper aware of his leg which had somehow slid up between Taako’s. Taako shifted his hips again, and after a raspy breath he said,

“You know, I’d still suck his dick for a coat like that,” and ground down against Kravitz’s leg gently, a soft gasp slipping between his lips, and his breath spreading in a hot and damp patch across Kravtiz’s neck. The coil in his stomach tightened, and Kravitz coughed to cover up a grunt, hands sliding to Taako’s biceps.

Taako made a soft whining sound, and pressed his lips to Kravitz’s neck, drawing a soft sigh from Kravitz. After a moment, Kravitz carefully pulled Taako back from his chest, separating them with a good six inches of space. Taako’s pupils were blown, his ears drooping and twitching lightly, his mouth opened just a little. He was panting lightly, his eyes focused on Kravitz’s lips.

“You could just borrow my coat,” Kravitz said, trying to think rationally.

“I’d still suck his dick,” Taako said, and Kravitz bit at his lips, trying not to envision Taako on his knees with his lips-

“You’re drunk,” Kravitz said, shaking his head.  
“So? ‘S just sex,” Taako mumbled, his eyes glancing furthur down between them, and then shly sliding back up to Kravitz’s lips. Kravitz took a breath, and gently detached Taako from his body, now holding him at arm's length.

“Not unless you’re sober,” Kravitz said. Taako let out a sad whine, and closed his eyes, ears twitching and swivelling. Kravitz set an arm gently against the small of Taako’s back, and started guiding him out of the bathroom.

“Is your sister still here?” he asked. Taako shook his head, stumbling a little on his heel. Kravitz paused, and when Taako regained his balance, Kravitz said.

“Would you like a ride to where you’re staying?” Taako nodded. Kravitz hummed under his breath. “I have to be here a little longer, why don't you sit down and I’ll come find you when I can slip away?” Taako nodded again, and let Kravitz lead him over to a loveseat against the wall. Taako kicked off his heels, lounging back and curling up his legs. Kravitz gave his knee a gentle squeeze, and ventured back out into the main lobby.

Kravitz took a long moment to take in the scene in front of him. Taako had curled up on the loveseat where he’d left him, legs tucked up against his chest and head resting on his arm. Very obviously dozing, Kravitz could almost hear the purring coming from the elf. Taako was beautiful, even at his most exhausted, and if Kravitz wasn’t careful he was going to fall for him.  
Shaking his head, Kravitz reached down to wake Taako gently. Taako flinched, and yawned.  
“Hey Krav,” He said, eyes blinking open as he sat up.

“Hey,” Kravitz said. “Are you ready to go?” Taako nodded sleepily, grabbing his shoes from the floor and letting Kravitz help him stand up. As they walked to the valet booth, Taako leaned on Kravitz, something like a quiet purr running in his throat against Kravitz’ bicep.

They settled into the car, and Kravitz draped his coat over Taako’s legs, to which Taako responded with a sleepy quip about coats and gentlemen. Kravitz rolled his eyes and turned on the seat warmers, and then carefully left the parking garage.

Kravitz quietly turned on some soft music, something Raven had recommended Dream Sweet in Sea Major. Quickly he was beginning to see the appeal as he drove into the city.  
“What’s your address?” he asked Taako, who grunted, and fished through his handbag for his phone.

“Here, I’ll pull up directions, I kinda wanna crash for a bit,” He yawned. “There, should be set.”  
“Thanks,” Kravitz said. Taako nodded, and then closed his eyes, curling up in the seat and tugging the coat over his body.

Kravitz drove, and Taako slept.

Kravitz parked, and reached over to shake Taako’s shoulder.  
“We’re here,” He said quietly. Taako flinched again, and opened his eyes with a long yawn.  
“Yeah, okay,” He slid his arms out from under the coat, gently laying it across the console between them and reaching down into the foot catch for his shoes. “Thanks,” He said through another yawn. Kravitz nodded.

“Of course, let me walk you in,” Kravitz slipped out of the car. Taako frowned as he stepped out.  
“You don’t have to, I can-”

“Please,” Kravitz smiled, and together they walked up towards the building.  
Taako leaned on him still as they headed up into the hallway, shuffling for his keys when they reached his apartment. He looked up Kravitz as he slid the key into the lock, smiling softly.

“Thanks,” He said.  
“Of course,” Kravitz said again.

Taako opened the door, the smile dropping from his lips as he paused. Kravitz looked over Taako’s shoulder as the man stood in the kitchen, towel in his hands and the radio turned on. Taako dropped his bag. His long red hair was tied up in a neat bun, ears long and twitching to the music, and an apron strung around his waist.  
“Hey babe,” His voice, something soft and smooth, echoed in the near empty apartment. “Didn’t think you’d be back this late.” The man turned around, and met eyes with Kravitz. “Who’s your friend here?” He said. Taako opened his mouth, closed it, and then took a deep breath.

“What are you doing here?” Taako said. The man chuckled at this.

“What do you mean? I’m making dinner, remember? I said I’d be here to surprise you after work,” He set the towel on the counter, stepping towards Kravitz and Taako. Taako took a step back onto Kravitz' foot, and Kravitz set a hand on his waist to help steady him. The tension in the room was palpable, and Taako cleared his throat like he was breathing it.  
“I blocked your number. Why didn’t you give Lup your key? She said she came to pick it up,” Taako said. The man scoffed.

“Oh come on, you weren’t thinking straight when you told her to do that,” He folded his arms, biceps bulging. Taako remained quiet, although Kravitz could feel the tiny trembles in his spine as he tried to speak.  
“No,” Taako’s voice was sharp, if a little shaky, as he shook his head rapidly. “No, no, Sazed. You need to leave, you can’t- give me your key.” Taako held out his hand.

Kravtiz eyed the man, Sazed, watched as he took another measured step towards them. Taako flinched, and Kravitz set his hand on the doorknob.  
“You know why I can’t give you my key, it’s not safe for you to be here by yourself.”

“Sazed-”  
“Taako,” Sazed cut him off. “You’re making me really upset. I came out of my way to make dinner for you, why can’t you just be happy?” Kravitz had never heard someone say something so accusatory in such a soft tone. Taako slumped, shoulders raising up by his ears, and shook his head.

“No, no, no. Get out, you can’t be here-” Sazed reached out and Taako stepped back into Kravitz with enough force to push his way out of the apartment. Kravitz stepped in front of Taako, eyes on Sazed.  
“Taako, didn’t you say you left your phone in my dressing room?” Kravitz said, thinking fast as Sazed stepped closer, frowning now.

“What?” Taako said. “Oh, yeah, I left it by the sink. And my purse.” Kravitz sighed internally, that wasn’t the best lie but it would have to do.  
“Let’s go get them before they close the building,”

“You can go get them tomorrow, I’m sure Taako’s tired and just wants to sleep,” Sazed said, frowning at Kravitz. “Who the hell are you?”  
“I’m his boss,” Kravitz said, trying to get them both out of this situation.

“I’m sure. Taako, who is this guy? Why are you letting strangers drive you around, you know that’s dangerous.” Taako looked down at his feet.

“I just needed a ride,” he said quietly. Kravitz opened his mouth to interrupt, but Taako continued, stepping closer to them and leaning into Sazed slightly. Sazed wrapped an arm around his waist, his other hand cupping his cheek. “Let me just go get my phone and my purse, and I’ll be right back. It will only take an hour and then we can eat dinner and…” Taako trailed off. Sazed sighed.  
“You’ve got to stop leaving your stuff everywhere. Be quick, I’ll see you in an hour,” He pressed a kiss to Taako’s forehead, and stepped back into the apartment and closed the door.

Taako stepped back and wrapped his arms around himself, shaking for a long moment, and took a gasping breath.

“Can we go to a gas station?” He asked, and all Kravitz could do was nod.


	4. Pressed Hems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calming down in the aftermath.  
> (Trigger warning for slight panic attacks at the very start.)

Kravitz parked at a gas station about 20 minutes away, and turned off the engine, looking over to Taako. The elf had his hands clenched tight on his knees, eyes staring straight ahead. He hadn’t said a word the entire drive, and Kravitz’ throat felt tight. He wasn’t sure what to do from here, running from ex lovers wasn’t his forte. 

“Do you need anything?” He asked quietly, settling for offering up support if he could. Taako let out a breath, and gasped another one in. 

“Water. Juice. Something.” He muttered, chest beginning to heave. “Fuck,” he said, and then wrenched open the car door to dry heave onto the pavement. Kravitz stepped out of the car and headed into the gas station to grab a couple of water bottles. He wasn’t quite sure if Taako wanted space or to be taken care of, so he’d have to settle for a mixture of both.

The cashier gave him a weird look when he approached the counter, which Kravitz figured was fair given he was dressed in a tuxedo at 2:00 in the morning. He set his items on the counter, and ignored the look. 

“Going somewhere fancy?” The clerk asked, and Kravitz shook his head. 

“On our way home,” He said. The clerk nodded, and finished ringing him up.

He found Taako sitting on the sidewalk next to his car, forehead resting on his knees, hands buried in his own hair and shoulders trembling.

"Taako?" Kravitz crouched next to him. "This is a stupid question, are you alright?" Taako took a heaving breath then and Kravitz realized that he was hyperventilating. Panic bloomed in his chest as he tried to figure out how to help.

"I can't breathe," Tako gasped, hands moving to his face. "He wasn't supposed to be there. Why was he there?" The elf coughed on his next breath, and dissolved into a coughing fit as he tried to breathe. Kravitz reached out a hand to touch him, but Taako flinched back hard enough to topple over. 

"Okay," Kravitz said, trying his best to keep his voice even regardless of the pounding in his own chest. "Okay, can you stand?" Taako shook his head, chest rising and falling rapidly. He took another long gulp of air and collapsed into shaky hiccuped sobs.

"He's not supposed to be there, we told him to leave, Taako said, his face crumpling. 

"What can I do?" Kravitz asked, feeling completely lost. Taako shook his head. 

"Just let me. Fuck, just gotta," slowly, he took another breath, lying flat out on his back and staring up at the sky. Kravitz waited. 

He wasn't sure how long they sat there, Taako regaining his breath and Kravitz watching the parking lot. After what could have been 20 minutes or an hour, Taako slowly sat up and rubbed at his face.

"How are you doing?" Kravitz asked, still unsure.

"Better,” Tako said. He stood up slowly, waving off Kravitz’ attempts to help him up. He stepped over to the car, avoiding the puddle of sick from before and sitting in the passenger seat. Kravitz went around to the drivers side and started the car. He offered Taako a bottle of water from the plastic grocery bag, and waited until Taako had finished it. Taako gave him the empty bottle and hunched over, still breathing audibly.

Kravitz took the empty bottle from him, tossing it into the back seat and reaching out to gently rub Taako’s back. The elf was breathing a little easier now, hands still clutching his own shoulders tightly, but visibly doing better.

“Sorry,” he said, voice raspy. “Not very sexy to break down like that,” 

“It’s okay,” Kravitz said. Far be it from him to judge. "Do you want me to take you to a hotel for the night? Or you could come to my apartment," Kravitz winced as he said this. He’d let Taako sleep in his bed at the drop of a hat, but he didn’t want the elf to think he was expecting anything.

"No offense Krav, I don't really know you.” Taako laughed, easing the tension in Kravitz’ chest with the sound. “But I don't think being by myself is a good idea right now." Taako said, eyes closed and head tilted back.

“Do you have someone you can stay with?”

"I'm not gonna make you drive me an hour to my sister's apartment." Taako groaned, curled his legs up and dug around for his phone. Kravitz handed it to him from the center console, and Taako dialed a number.

"Hey Barry, " he said softly. "Can I crash at your place?” 

Kravitz couldn't hear whatever Barry said back, but after a moment Taako said,

"No, I'm okay.” He sounded apologetic, and although Kravitz hadn’t known Taako for very long, it sounded wrong coming from him. Like he didn’t apologise often. Taako kept speaking.

“I… yeah. Yeah. Is that okay?” More waiting. Taako kept his eyes on his feet. Kravitz adjusted the heating.

“Great,” He said finally. “Thanks. Yeah, Kravitz is driving me. We’ll be there soon.” He hung up, and opened up his map application. 

"Can you take me to my brother-in-law’s?"

"Sure," Kravitz said, and put the car in reverse.

  
  
  


Kravitz was only slightly surprised to find that Barry Bluejeans lived in the same apartment complex as him. It made sense that he lived there, the buildings were close to the fashion district, as well as several studios, and a lot of designers who could afford to lived in the same complex as Kravitz. 

Taako had put Barry’s address into Kravitz’ phone and promptly fell asleep in the passenger seat, Kravitz’ thick coat tucked around his legs, and a vitamin water clutched in his hands. Kravitz glanced over every couple of minutes to make sure Taako slept okay, and drove a bit slower, taking extra care on the turns. 

The drive was only 45 minutes, and soon enough Kravitz pulled into the parking garage. He leaned over to gently shake Taako awake, who inhaled sharply and whipped his head up, blinking sleep from his eyes. 

“Yeah,” he mumbled. “Yup, I’m awake,” 

“We’re here,” Kravitz said, biting his lip to keep from laughing at Taako’s rapid blinking. Taako nodded and yawned, raking his hand through his hair and reaching for his phone and purse. 

They walked slowly up to Barry’s apartment, which turned out to be in a different building than Kravitz’, and passed by a sleepy looking doorman who nodded evenly at them when they passed. Taako leaned against Kravitz as they walked, linking their hands together and yawning again. 

“You feel any better?” Kravitz asked. He felt redundant at this point, probably unnecessary, but still grateful to be able to help. Taako nodded. 

“Thanks,” he said, his voice whisper soft. “I really needed someone tonight,” 

“Of course,” Kravitz said, squeezing Taako’s hand. Taako squeezed back, and they stepped into the elevator. Taako took the time to fix his hair in the mirrored walls and wake up a little bit as the elevator slowly rose. When he finished, he leaned back against Kravitz, watching him intently in the mirror. 

“Hey,” He said gently. Kravitz raised his eyebrows in response, his own eyes fixed easily on Taako’s. 

“Can I kiss you?” Taako asked. Kravitz took a long moment to answer, trying to gauge Taako’s emotional state as well as his own, trying to figure out if now was the right time or not. It probably wasn’t. It definitely wasn’t. This was likely a cry for comfort from Taako, and Kravitz absolutely though it was a bad idea. But Taako fiddled with a button on Kravitz’ coat and looked down after a moment of silence, and somehow that was worse, so Kravitz stepped away from the wall, and took Taako’s face in his hands. 

The kiss was soft and sweet, not too long or short, and when Taako pulled back, he tucked his face into Kravitz’ shoulder. Kravitz pressed a kiss to Taako’s head, and held him until the elevator stopped moving. A bell chimed gently as it slowed, and Taako stepped away, keeping their hands linked. 

“Thanks,” he said, his eyes tired but calm and happy. Kravitz smiled, and squeezed his hand. 

Barry was waiting for them in the hallway, wrapped in a navy cardigan and red flannel pajama bottoms. Taako squeezed Kravitz’ hand one more time, before hugging Barry tightly, and exchanging a few whispered words. Taako gave Kravitz another smile, and then disappeared into Barry’s apartment. 

“Thanks,” Barry sighed. “Thanks for bringing him all the way out here,”

“No trouble, I live over in building C,” Kravitz admitted. Barry laughed at that, folding his arms. 

“Well, small world.” He paused, and frowned. “What happened tonight?” Kravitz winced, and shoved his hands into his pants pockets. 

“I drove Taako home and someone was waiting for him, Sazed, I think?” Kravitz said. “The guy was a piece of work,”

Barry sighed and rubbed his temples. 

“I’m glad you were with him. Sazed’s… Well, I’ll let Taako tell you about it. I have a feeling I’ll be seeing more of you outside of work, huh?” Barry chuckled, and Kravitz sheepishly laughed. 

“Most likely,” He admitted quietly. 

“Good,” Barry said. “Taako needs better men in his life. Thanks for making sure he got here okay.”

  
“Thanks for letting him stay here,” Kravitz said. 

“He’s family,” Barry shrugged. “Take it easy,” He stepped back into his apartment, and Kravitz turned to walk to his building.

Kravitz slumped onto his sofa when he got to his apartment, allowing Lilith to perch on his chest and sniff around his face for a minute. He felt drained, and he hoped to whatever god was listening that he didn’t have anything planned for the next morning. 

His show felt miles away, something that should have happened last month, not yesterday. Luckily he had a few months of inspo gathering to do before the summer line came out, and that was always more enjoyable than creation itself. Lilith mewed loudly, and he scratched behind her ears, cooing an apology about being late she hopped off his chest and sauntered over to her food bowl, looking back at him imperiously. 

“Sure thing,” He laughed quietly, and stood up. He filled her bowl, and took a moment to look through the fridge. He pulled out a leftover salad from some time earlier in the week, and settled on the couch to scroll through his phone. To his surprise, he had a text from Barry, sent a few minutes ago. He opened it, and it took him several minutes to comprehend the message. 

_ Hey hot stuff, thanks again <3 _

Kravitz had no idea why Barry would even send him something like this, and after several moments of just staring at the screen, he jumped when it buzzed to indicate another message. 

_ Shit, sorry i’m using barold’s phone this is taako _

_ Srsly, thank you. _

Kravitz snorted, and set down his salad to respond. 

**Of course, it’s no problem. Are you alright?**

_ Yeah for sure. Taako’s doing great. _

**Are you sure?**

_ I’m sure :) How are u? _

**I’m fine, apologizing to my cat.**

_ What did u do  _

**Just fed her late, not a big deal.**

_ Tell her sorry from me, she sounds like a nice lady. _

**She’s the best.**

Kravitz took a moment to snap a picture of her by her food bowl, examining it carefully. He sent the photo off and took a bite of salad. He almost choked on lettuce when his phone started buzzing non stop. 

_ U DIDN’T SAY SHE WAS GORG _

_ KRAV _

_ SHE’S A PRECIOUS VOID _

_ A GOOD LADY _

_ KRAVVV _

_ WTF Y DID U TALK ABOUT ANYTHIGN ELSE _

_???? _

**Aha, sorry for keeping her from you.**

**She’s a very lovely lady, you can come meet her sometime.**

  
  


_ Krav i will die when i meet ur cat _

_ She’s adorable _

_ Shit Barry's taking his phone back. I’ll txt u l8r _

**Have a good night Taako.**

Kravitz spent a few more minutes on the couch to finish his salad , before hauling himself up to shower and scrub the makeup from his skin. He pulled on some sweatpants and fell into bed quickly, passing out after plugging in his phone. 

Kravitz woke up to a call from Raven, asking if he wanted to get brunch. Kravitz groaned quietly to himself. 

“Under normal circumstances I’d say yes,” he started. Raven interrupted. 

“Oooh, is this about that model you went home with?”

  
“I just drove him home,” Kravitz corrected. 

“He’s cute, is he a good lay?” Raven continued. “Did he top? Was he big-”

“Raven, you’re my boss,” Kravitz said a little loudly, flushing violently. 

“Only sort of,” Raven made a sound and Kravitz could imagine the little hand movement she made. “Well, if he’s still there-”

“We didn’t sleep together!” Kravitz protested. “I took him home, and some things got complicated and then I took him to Barry’s.”

“Oh,” Raven stopped abruptly. “Oh, I see. Is he okay?” her voice softened. Kravitz sighed. 

“Yeah, he’s okay. Just found a nasty surprise at his apartment, I’m not really… It’s his business.” He said. Raven hummed. 

“Well, do you still want brunch?” She asked. Kravitz laughed. 

“Sure,” he said. 

“Great, I’m downstairs, call your doorman,” She said. Kravitz groaned theatrically. 

“Give me two minutes,” he said, sitting up to pull on a sweater and find a hair tie. After hanging up and making himself at least mildly presentable, he buzzed the front desk, and headed into his kitchen. Lilith was napping on the couch, and luckily Kravitz hadn’t had much time to eat at his apartment in the past few weeks, so there weren’t any dishes to clean. 

Raven knocked sharply on the door before letting herself in, dropping some take-out bags on the counter and walking directly to Lilith, cooing and petting her lovingly. 

“Good morning,” Kravitz sorted through the take-out while Raven fawned over his cat. “Did you have a good night?”

“Just the best, absolutely lovely darling.” Raven flapped a hand at him, and he rolled his eyes fondly, pulling the coffee cups over to figure out which was his. Raven continued. “Istus is divine,” she said. “She’s a lovely woman, always comes to my shows and is always down-”

“Raven,” Kravitz prompted her. She stuck her tongue out from the couch, and pulled Lilith into her lap. 

“She’s lovely,” She said again.

“I have no doubt,” Kravitz joined her with their coffee, and they spent a few moments on the couch enjoying some friendly conversation. 

“Oh, John Hungarian keeps calling me,” Raven said, finishing her coffee. Kravitz hummed in question. “He wants to merge our brands,” She said, frowning. 

“I’m sorry, what’s his brand?” Kravitz asked. Raven shrugged. “Something I’ve never heard of, but he has a lot of money apparently. Of course I’m not going to merge, but he’s persistent.”

Kravitz frowned. “I don’t know him that well, but I read an article last month about his merge with that swimsuit brand, B33CH,” Raven nodded. 

“I haven’t seen that designer in a while, I’d love to talk with them about it,” She said. Kravitz nodded. 

“I’m a little worried to be honest,” He said. “He’ll likely go for smaller brands that struggle in off seasons, like Coolice.” Raven frowned, rolling her paper cup between her hands. 

“I’m going to reach out to some of them,” She said. “It’s better to support those small brands than let John continue to merge with all of them.” She moved to the kitchen, grabbing one of the meal boxes and returning to the couch. Kravitz downed the rest of his coffee, and went to grab his meal. 

“On a lighter note,” Raven said. “There's a charity event next month, and I want to do a joint set with you,” Kravitz sat up a little straighter. 

“I’d love to,” He smiled and Raven grinned. 

“How do you feel about leather?”


	5. Steamed Curves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fun fashion, followed by passion?  
> (I hate what i just said so much ugh nope, anywho, kinda sexy at the end heads up)

Coming to the conclusion that Raven only came over to trick him into fabric shopping, Kravitz let himself be dragged down into Raven’s car. It was early afternoon by this point, most of the lunch time traffic just beginning to pick up. Raven stopped to pick up lunch from a litte cafe, Kravitz waiting in the car while Raven spent some extra time flirting with the owner. Raven returned eventually, hair just a little mussed and her smile a little too sweet. Kravitz raised an eyebrow, and Raven giggled. 

“Very nice lady,” She handed Kravitz a paper bag, and swept her hair back into a ponytail before pulling out of the parking lot. 

“I have no doubt,” Kravitz shook his head in amusement, and peeked into the bag. 

“Turkey bacon avocado,” Raven said. “And before you offer, no you don’t need to pay me back, it’s my treat.” 

“Are you sure? You bought breakfast so-” Raven cut him off quickly. 

“Hush, let me buy you nice things.” Kravitz choked on a laugh at the implication, ignoring Raven’s own giggling. 

“I’m not attracted to you like that, you know that right?” He said, clearing his throat. 

“I’m well aware. But you’re too nice for your own good, so let your friend spoil you just a little bit.” Raven flashed him a smile. Kravitz smiled back, feeling a mix of humble gratitude and appreciation. 

“Thank you,” Kravitz said. Raven hummed and turned on the radio, singing along with old 80’s hits. 

Kravitz couldn’t pinpoint when his relationship with Raven had changed from professional to personal. Her ability to charm a room was impressive, all smiles and laughs until you crossed her and discovered the fangs hidden behind dark lipstick. She’d taken Kravitz under her wing when they’d first met, and at the time Kravitz was terrified of offending her, to the point where she pulled him aside one afternoon to interrogate him about it. So maybe it was when Kravitz had confessed how much he idolized her, how afraid he was of making a mistake. She told him that, “Idols are for the public my dear. I’d much rather be your friend.” 

She’d started teasing him more often after that, inviting him to lunch and gossiping over the new receptionist at Kravitz’ office. Slowly, Kravitz found himself confiding in her, reaching out more to ask for help or offer support, until he found himself considering Raven his closest friend. It was fairly common for her to appear with food or coffee, and drag him out somewhere to listen to her talk about design or fashion or pretty women. 

Today had been no different, and if Kravitz was reading the situation correctly, Raven would be talking a mile a minute, and Kravitz would get easily lost along the way. Thinking quickly, Kravitz sent a text to Sloane as they drove. He’d need some backup for this fabric trip. 

  
  


**Raven wants us to do a joint set for next month’s charity event. Can you or Dani meet us at Mood Fabric on 7th?**

_ Sure thing, I’ll have Dani head over in a few minutes. _

**Thank you Sloane.**

_ No problem. _

  
  


“Dani’s going to meet us at Mood,” Kravitz said. Raven smiled, nodding along and glancing at Kravitz with a playful glint in her eyes. 

“Good plan, we’ll need the extra help,” Kravitz tucked his phone back into his pocket, then grabbed the handle above his window as Raven sped through a narrow yellow light. Kravitz sighed in what he hoped was a disappointing way. Raven laughed. 

“Ease up, my driving is fine.” She lightly slapped his shoulder and took another sharp turn. 

“You’re going to get pulled over,” Kravitz said. 

“But I haven’t!” Raven sang, grinning and pulling up to a sharp stop. 

“Next time I’m driving,” Kravitz said. Raven rolled her eyes. 

“When pigs fly, darling.” 

Eventually they made it to Mood, and Raven took a moment to make small talk with the manager, all smiles and laughs while Kravitz inspected their display of lace appliques. Raven finished up chatting, and Kravitz allowed himself to be pulled quickly through the store to the leather and pleather section. Raven stood in front of the tall shelf of fabric and clapped her hands together. 

“Alright,” She said. “The charity event is to raise money for Sex Education Awareness,” She grinned. Suddenly, Raven’s choice of leather for a spring show was making sense. Kravitz nodded as she turned. Raven held up a finger and gave him a stern look.

“I’m not thinking of BDSM.” Kravitz snorted slightly but nodded. Raven continued. “I’m thinking flirty leather with grace. Soft, supple leather,” Raven turned back to the shelves, running her hands over the rolls until she found an olive green matte pleather. She pulls it out, and runs her hands over the material. 

“Are you thinking more colorful, or traditional browns and blacks?” Kravitz asked, taking the roll down for her to see the length. 

“A mix,” Raven hummed. She turned, and gestured at Dani, who appeared from behind a shelf. “Like that, that sort of raincoat, but in a soft buttery brown,” Dani froze, eyes flicking between Kravtiz and Raven slowly. She wore a long houndstooth coat, which was the item Raven referenced, and looked very much like a deer in headlights.

“We’re running an event supporting sex eduation,” Kravitz explained. “Leather,” He gestured. Dani nodded, humming in understanding. She pulled out her notepad, and scribbled down a few things. 

“But not BDSM,” Raven added. Dani crossed out something and then waited. 

“Right,” Raven said. “Let’s get some swatches of colors, maybe some mock up material, and then we can head over to my studio.” Dani scribbled some more notes. 

“Am I correct in assuming that we’re representing the seductive side of sex, as well as the the softer more loving side?” Kravitz asked, pulling down a soft teal color, and thinking momentarily about how it would look against Taako’s skin. Banishing that thought, he asked Dani to write down the batch and fabric number. 

“Yes, exactly, sex is good and sex can be hard or soft, but sex should be safe,” She rambled for a moment, and then pulled down a soft looking red leather, tapping her fingers along it for a moment. 

“Let’s get 6 yards of this stuff, I have an idea for it, and then let’s get some black and maybe that teal,” She gestured to the one Kravitz held. Dani scribbled down some more notes. 

“Six yards of each?” she prompted. Raven nodded, and then touched a few others. 

“Swatches of these ones, and let’s also look at their velvet, I want a lot of different textures. They have feathers and fur right? We could grab some of those,” Kravitz was impressed that Dani was able to keep up with Raven, but ultimately unsurprised. Dani was one of his best workers. Kravitz let Raven stack up the rolls of fabric and took them to the cut counter, letting Dani list off which were getting samples and which were being cut. 

A bag of leather in hand, Kravitz followed Raven over to the velvet section, repeating the same process of selecting fabric to use and fabric to check colors on. 

Kravitz spent a moment admiring an especially high quality velvet, deep blue in color with an almost purple sheen. An idea sparked through his mind, and he pulled it down, planning on getting a few yards to try some things. Gold embellishments came to mind, and Kravitz abruptly found himself imagining Taako draped in a long gown, hair pulled up and gold rhinestones gathering around the bustline. 

His phone rang, snapping him out of that fantasy, and he slipped the device from his pocket to answer it. Caller ID read as Unknown, and Kravitz tapped the little green button with some hesitation.

“Hello?” 

“Hey,” Taako’s confident drawl rang out in his ear. Kravtiz paused and then suddenly remembered the events of the previous night. 

“Hello,” He said again, mildly face palming. “How are you doing?”

“Much better, loads better. Taako’s doing great,” Taako said. Kravitz rolled his eyes. “Whatcha doing?” The elf asked. 

“Fabric shopping with Raven,” Kravitz answered easily, pulling down the bolt of blue velvet and inspecting the drape as he spoke. 

“Sounds exciting,” Taako’s tone suggested he thought it was the opposite of exciting and Kravitz chuckled. 

“I think so,” he said. Dani gave him a questioning look and he shook his head, gesturing back to Raven. Dani nodded and turned to focus her attention back on the designer. 

“Nerd,” Taako commented. “Are you free later tonight?” 

“I’m not quite sure, Raven tends to be hyper focused when it comes to designing,” He admitted. Taako sighed forlornly. 

“Alright, well I suppose that’s fine,” His tone was teasing now. “Give me a call if you find yourself suddenly free, and we’ll hang.”

“I’d love to,” Kravitz said. “Is that the only reason you called?” Taako was quiet for a long moment. 

“I keep thinking about your suit,” He said softly. 

“What specifically?” Kravitz asked, trying to keep his voice low to avoid any strange looks if the conversation took a different turn. 

“The way it outlined your ass in the bathroom,” Taako said. “The bathroom in general.” Kravitz swallowed roughly, and took a few steps into a secluded aisle. 

“Oh?” He said, feeling his heartbeat pick up, and something warm settle into his gut. Taako groaned. 

“God, don’t use that voice,” He muttered. Kravitz flushed, giving an awkward laugh. 

“Well, I’ll uh-”

“I’m kidding,” Taako cut in. “Please use that voice. I like your voice.” 

“I think I’ll have to save it for later, I’m in public.” Kravitz said. Taako laughed. 

“Shit that’s right, sorry ‘bout that my man.” Kravitz took a long breath to settle himself. 

“I’ll call you back?” He offered weakly. Taako hummed. 

“You better,” Taako said, and Kravitz could hear the grin in Taako’s voice. “I’ll be waiting.”

“Sure thing,” Kravitz said. “Have a good day,”

“You too babe,” Taako hung up, and Kravitz bumped his forehead against the roll of fabric he was holding. 

Taako was going to kill him slowly. He looked at the blue velvet he held in his hands, and let himself imagine the dress one more time. Kravitz tucked his phone back into his pocket, picked up the roll of velvet, and went to find Raven and Dani. Dani gave him a concerned look when he found them, while Raven just winked and pulled out a roll of deep purple lace. 

  
  


Late that afternoon Raven drove him back to his apartment, wishing him well and promising to see him on Tuesday to go over some more designs. He headed up to the elevator, and only after waiting until it got to his floor did he remember his promise to Taako. He pulled his phone from his pocket, and navigated to his call history, hitting the unknown number from earlier. 

The line rang for a few moments, before a sleepy sounding Taako answered. 

“Hullo?” He grogged and Kravitz winced, stepping out of the elevator and heading down the hall. 

“Hi,” He said, feeling awkward. “I just got back,” He paused and Taako hummed like he was listening. “You asked me to call?” There was a long moment of silence, and then Taako inhaled sharply and groaned. 

“Shit,” he said. “Shit, I’m sorry that’s my bad. Fell asleep. Fuck,” There was a clattering sound from Taako’s end and Kravtiz hesitated outside his door, fumbling with his keys. 

“Everything okay? Sorry if I woke you up, I can call back later-” Kravitz managed to get his door open, holding his phone between his jaw and his shoulder as he shuffled his bags around. 

“No, Sh. everything’s fine, just tripped over the coffee table.” Taako yawned and Kravitz’ heart squeezed in his chest. “Yeah, I’m good. How was fabric?”

“Good,” Kravitz said, eyeing the bag of velvet as he set it on his kitchen counter. Lilith mewed from the floor, twinning in between his legs. He leaned down to scratch behind her ears and continued. “We found enough to get us started for our joint charity event, and I found some nice velvet for a personal project,” Taako made a soft noise. 

“Yeah? What kind of project?” 

“I actually came up with the idea while thinking about you,” Kravitz said carefully, biting at his lip while he waited for Taako’s response. He felt a little awkward talking to Taako about it, but Taako made another soft noise. 

“That’s romantic as fuck,” He said. Kravitz laughed, trying to ease up the tension in his chest as he continued. 

“Yeah, I was wondering what deep blue velvet looks like on your skin,” He said. There was a muffled static sound, and some more muffled sounds. Kravitz waited and then cautiously asked, 

“Taako,” More silence for a few moments. 

“Yeah, yup, uh huh, that’s, aha, damn,” Taako’s voice came back, much quieter and jolted. “Jesus, gotta warn a guy before you,” He inhaled sharply again. “Fuck, I really want to see you,” He said. Kravitz froze where he stood in the kitchen, and then realized that it was his turn to talk. 

“Yeah,” He said. “Me too.” Taako cursed quietly, and then there were some more muffled sounds from his end. 

“Are you at your apartment?” Taako asked, breathless. Kravitz nodded, and then face palmed. 

“Yeah, I just got home. Why?” He said, chewing his lip as something fluttered nervously in his stomach.

“You got company?” Taako asked. Kravitz frowned, confused. 

“No? I mean it’s just me,” He glanced around his apartment on instinct, and then looked back to the bag of fabric. 

“Good,” Taako said. “Good,” He sounded even more out of breath. 

“Are you okay, Taako?” Kravitz asked, concerned. Taako laughed, and then breathed a long breath in and out. 

“I’m peachy,” he said, laughing a little bit. 

“Yeah?” Kravitz laughed. 

“Yeah,” Taako said. Kravitz suddenly became aware that he was grinning stupidly to himself in the middle of his kitchen and tried to school his features. He could still hear Taako breathing rather heavily on his end of the phone and after a moment of realization, Kravitz wondered if Taako had just gotten himself off while listening to Kravitz. 

Arousal coiled around Kravitz’ spine at the thought, all the blood in his body rushing south, making his pants significantly tighter. He opened his mouth to ask Taako, and was interrupted by a sharp knocking at his door. Kravitz frowned, glancing from the phone to the door, and then slowly making his way over to open it. 

Taako stood in front of him, wearing the smallest pair of shorts Kravitz had ever seen, with a long loose sweater slung over his shoulders. Taako’s face was flushed pink and he breathed hard, pupils dilated, ears drooping and bright red. Kravitz tucked his phone into his pocket, and watched as Taako caught his breath. Taako took a long shaky breath, and for a moment an awkward tension hung in the air between them, sharp and thick. Kravitz cleared his throat, willing himself to say something, anything at all. 

“Would you like to see the fabric I was talking about?” Kravitz asked. The tension broke, and Taako barked a sharp laugh. 

“Come here,” He said, and suddenly Kravitz was kissing Taako, Taako’s arms were pulled around his neck, and a leg hitched up over Kravitz’ hip. Kravitz managed to stumble back into the apartment, Taako still wrapped around him and kissing him with no clear intent of stopping. He backed Taako up against the door, pressing a hand to the small of Taako’s back and slipping his tongue into the elf’s mouth. Taako made a soft keening sound, pushing his hips up to grind against Kravitz’ leg, and pressing his own leg between Kravitz’. 

Kravitz pulled back to gasp in a short breath, and then immediately reached down to suck a small bruise into the space just below Taako’s ear, hands moving to Taako’s waist and squeezing gently. 

“Fuck,” Taako breathed. “Ah-ah, shit, ha, Krav,” He panted, and Kravitz found himself grinning, using his hands to hoist Taako’s legs up around his waist. Taako’s hands found Kravitz’ hair, and tugged him back up to his mouth.

They pulled apart after a moment, breathing in each other, Taako’s hands sliding through Kravitz’ hair, and Kravitz palming Taako’s ass. Taako’s pupils were large and dark, eyes lidded. Kravitz tried to breathe past the swelling feeling in his chest, and leaned close to press their foreheads together. 

“You wanna have sex?” Taako said through breaths and Kravitz huffed out a breathless laugh, kissing him gently. The tension in his chest eased as Taako’s hands slid up Kravitz’ arms, and back to cupping his jaw. 

“Yeah,” Kravitz said. “Yeah, I do,” Taako smiled, something soft and secret, and Kravitz pulled Taako away from the door, hands holding tight to the elf’s thighs and carrying him towards the bedroom. 


End file.
